


"Dean, what have you done?!"

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, alternate ending to Appointment at Samarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, Castiel was the last one to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dean, what have you done?!"

“Dean, what have you done?!”

Set in the seconds just post “Appointment at Samarra.”  
I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Wish I did.

 

Sam's screaming tore at Dean's soul just as deeply as his decision moments ago to kill his brother if Death's plan didn't work.

Castiel felt Dean's silent agony as clearly as if he had been standing next to him. The angel finished his current work as quickly as possible and headed down to Earth. Dean, unable to shut out the sound of Sam's screams, wasn't aware of the tell-tale wing flapping that heralded Castiel's arrival.

Dean and Bobby were still staring into the panic room through the slot in the door watching Death. First, Death had placed the wall in Sam's mind and then he placed Sam's soul back in his body. Sam's screams stopped abruptly. Castiel's voice filled the silence.

“Dean, what have you done?”

Bobby and Dean both slowly turned from the panic room door and to face down the angel.

“Isn't it obvious? We found a way to get Sam's soul back. Something you couldn't do. I agreed to wear Death's ring for a day and he agreed to get Sam's soul out of the cage.” The bitterness in Dean's voice struck Castiel like a physical blow.

Bobby didn't say a word. He knew better than to get between a man and his angel. He quietly went upstairs.

Castiel's body language was stiffer than usual. His face was fallen, as if he has lost the most precious thing in the universe. Cas knew that because Dean has worn Death's ring during his lifetime that he would be forced to wear it upon his death. To wear it forever.

Dean observed Castiel odd reaction to Death's presence and was now sure there was something that he didn't know. That figures. No such thing as a free lunch.

Castiel suddenly smiled. There was a bright side to Dean's mistake with Death. Dean, as Death, would be immortal. Death and the angel would have a very long time to figure out what was between them.

Dean, seeing Castiel smile so oddly, wondered just when he bent over to pick up the soap. He just knew something was coming.


End file.
